This invention relates generally to a fluid compression system and more particularly to a device which permits removal of a filter in a fluid compression system.
Presently, compressed fluid systems are used to provide compressed breathing air to be used by fire fighters or underwater divers. There are typically one or more compressed fluid systems to provide breathing air for small dive shops or for single fire departments, except for the larger demand areas which may require more. The process required to compress fluid into the compressed fluid systems also compresses whatever moistures and impurities may be in the air. It is highly desirable to remove as many of these impurities present in the original air as possible prior to or during storage of the compressed air. To accomplish this purification of the air, filter cartridges are incorporated in the compressed fluid purification system. To ensure adequate operation of the filter cartridges, it is highly desirable that the filters be replaced often. One factor against a frequent replacement of the filter cartridges is the relatively high expense associated with replacement filter cartridges.
Replacement of filter cartridges in present systems is accomplished by removal of a filter cartridge cover and retraction of the filter cartridges from the chamber recess by pulling out the cartridges. If filter cartridges are left within the compressed fluid purification system without replacement for extended periods, or if the system is used in particularly caustic, hostile or humid locations, then the filter cartridges have a tendency to decay. This filter cartridge decay often reaches a point where the cartridge filter itself actually disintegrates upon removal. Under these circumstances, a portion of the filter cartridge will remain within the chamber recess while a portion will be removed. Removing the disintegrated portion of filter cartridge from the chamber recess is extremely time consuming and may actually lead to damage to the compressed fluid purification system.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present compressor filtering devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.